Russian Romance
by Luster Cross
Summary: (Sequel to Privacy Issues) After being convinced by his teammates, Aguma, and Bao to head out on vacation, Dashan ended up heading off to Saint Petersburg to enjoy his three week vacation. During second day in the city, Dashan meets up with Ninel as they decide to go ice skating. What trouble lies ahead for them on their way to skating rink? What feelings will be revealed? Rated T.


" _Wait you're going to leave again Ninel?" I asked her._

 _Ninel replied, "Yeah because this exhibition match is important to my sister and me, but I will be back in two weeks though."_

 _"The Ocean Sisters have been quite popular in the States that the tournament you entered a few months back," I commented._

 _She replied, "That's the truth and I didn't expect that the Claudia and I would be that famous as a beyblading duo."_

 _"Really?" I wondered._

 _Ninel looked over at me as she sighed as she thought about the struggles of being famous. I understood how she felt about it since I'm from a prominent beyblading team not just in China, but worldwide to be exact. Fame isn't exactly the easiest issue to deal with, but I knew Ninel wasn't exactly complaining about it. It was definitely sad to know that she was heading off to the US in a couple of days, but it wasn't up to her. I knew this match was important to both sisters and I knew the only thing I could do was root for her from here. Ninel was definitely a great blader to battle against it would be somewhat an honor to battle her in match considering how famous the Ocean Sisters were. Aside from that, I was actually grateful that I was able to see Ninel once more again._

 _It was always great to have a chance to meet up with a good friend from time to time. There was actually no issue whenever Ninel decided to come and visit me at the Beylin Temple. To be honest, it did take some time for my teammates to get used to seeing Ninel, especially Chi-yun. There were also those ridiculous accusations that Ninel and I were actually dating. Even since we had met four years back, I don't understand why they and also my dreaded fan girls accuse me of being with another girl. Ninel wasn't exactly like the other girls and at least she stands out from the rest of them._

* * *

It had been about two months since the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong had seen her face to face. He knew that Ninel had been busy after that win against the Sapphire Rollers during that exhibition match in Las Vegas. It wasn't beyblade-related though according to what his Eurasian friend had told him according to an e-mail she had sent him in recent days. It was more business-oriented as Ninel decided to obtain a part-time job in her mother's own company. That was the only way that it wouldn't interfere with her Ocean Sisters activities according to that same e-mail she had sent him.

It wasn't much of a surprise for the twenty-one year old Chinese blader as he had been busy himself in recent weeks. During the time that Ninel had been back to her hometown of Elista, the Rock Zurafa wielder had been training new Beylin Temple bladers alongside his teammates, Aguma, and Bao for the last three weeks. On top of that, Dashan had been training himself to become even stronger as a Beylin Temple blader himself. Was it stressful for him? Not really due to the fact his training was something he could handle despite how difficult it was in general. Fortunately today wasn't one of those days as the Chinese blader was in the Russian city of Saint Petersburg to meet up with his good Eurasian friend there.

His teammates weren't around due to the fact that they worried about him since he hasn't been relaxing during the time that he had been doing his own training and training those new Beylin Temple bladers. Chao Xin, Mei-Mei, and even Chi-yun told him that he should take a vacation anywhere away from China. Eventually that was when Ninel decided to e-mail him about inviting him over to Saint Petersburg to meet up since she was staying there with some relatives. It gave the Chinese blader an idea of where he was going to be spending those three weeks at.

At the moment, the dark-tressed Asian young man strolled around the snowy streets of the Russian city. Dashan wished he could've have took this vacation before or even after the cold season ended. Out of the all the months of the year, he decided to go during the coldest month of the year, which was February. On top of the that, he arrived to the Northern Russian city the day after Valentine's Day, but that wasn't an issue though. At least today he was able to meet up with Ninel since he couldn't do so yesterday since he arrived around ten at night and it he was extremely tired at that time. For the most part, he did enjoy that train ride from Moscow to Saint Petersburg though.

As he waited for his friend insider the lobby of the hotel he was staying at, the Rock Zurafa wielder wasn't exact sure where was his friend was going to take him for today. Dashan wasn't exactly familiar with Saint Petersburg or any of the other Russian cities in general. Deciding to hang out with Ninel would definitely help him out since she was familiar with most of areas in Saint Petersburg.

"I'm glad to you were able to make to Saint Petersburg safely Dashan," said a feminine yet familiar tone.

As Dashan heard his name, he stared in front of a charming Eurasian young lady. Her shoulder length reddish-brown hair was completely straighten, but she wore a light gray Russian styled fur cap over it though. She was also wearing winter attire like the Chinese blader as today was supposed to one of those cold days in Saint Petersburg. A smile appeared on her face as she approached Team Wang Hu Zhong's beloved leader.

Dashan said to her, "Well it was definitely one of those long trips Ninel, but it wasn't as bad to take a plane and later on a train to Saint Petersburg."

"That's good to know Dashan and as for me, I had to fly from Elista to Moscow so I could take a train to Saint Petersburg as well. Again it wasn't all that bad since it was easier than taking an eighteen hour bus trips to Saint Petersburg though," commented the Russian-Burmese young lady.

He replied, "At least you had made it safe as well and I guess you will be showing me around the city I guess."

"Of course because if I wasn't around, you would be probably get lost and possible get valuables stole by gypsies," bluntly stated Ninel.

There was it was again and Ninel was also definitely a straightforward person that wasn't afraid to speak the truth even when it comes to being in places where she was familiar with. It did bother the Chinese blader a bit, but at times he doesn't mind it at all and he was glad that he was able to spend some time with her even though his time was quite limited. A month seemed to be quite a lot of time, but Dashan wasn't sure whose time in Saint Petersburg was limited though. That didn't matter though since he was on vacation, so why not rather enjoy it while it lasts for him.

"So what kind of places we will be seeing today Ninel?" curiously asked Dashan.

Ninel said, "We to be honest, let's just take this one step at a time though Dashan because there are a lot of important sites that we can see within a month."

"That is true and I don't see why we should be rushing when it comes to sightseeing," commented the Chinese young man.

The Eurasian blader replied back, "That is definitely true and today we will be going ice skating if that is fine with you."

"I don't know about that Ninel because I am not exactly a person who doesn't exactly know how to though," responded Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader as he crossed his arms.

The twenty year old year old never presumed the fact that her Chinese friend didn't know how to ice skate. Maybe it was for the fact that she only assumed that Dashan was athletic due to fact that he actually trained a lot… Then again he is a blader of course just like herself, so it could've been expected at a different perspective. Even though the Rock Zurafa wielder was going to be here for a month, the twenty-one year old knew that Ninel was being generous enough to spend time with him. He couldn't force her not to take him ice skating since he wasn't exactly familiar with the Russian city. Also it is a new experience for him so it isn't deemed to be outrageous though. Plus Dashan actually wanted to have a good time in Saint Petersburg as he was on vacation.

As for the copper haired Eurasian, Ninel watched as the expression of the Beylin Temple's top beyblader changed and there was that gleaming white smile of his. From that look of he had now, it seemed that he had a change of heart and the Eurasian felt a bit relieved. The two young adults walked together as the snow continued to fall very gently from those dull gray clouds. Ninel couldn't actually believe it had been quite some time she had seen the Chinese blader face-to-face. It just made her feel excited yet it did surprise her when he e-mailed her back about him going to Russia for his vacation. She was completely aware of his strict life as a Beylin Temple blader. It amazed her how intense and strict the training in Beylin Temple was, but she shouldn't be surprised on how Dashan managed to deal with and how he was able to be one of the top bladers from the Temple.

Dashan then looked over at his Eurasian friend and realized how she had change since their first encounter in Haikou about four years ago. He recalled her being quite shy around him yet being quite bold and aggressive to those who threaten hers. Now she wasn't shy around him and was comfortable being around with her. The boldness of her personality hasn't exactly disappeared, but it does make Ninel stand out as an individual. Regarding her lifestyle as a blader, it was completely different his own. Even though she was trained for years, the way she had made her own name was through the tournaments she had entered alongside her older stepsister as the Ocean Sisters. They gained quite a lot a fame around the world as the WBBA began to recognize the beyblading duo. The Rock Zurafa understood it especially the fact he was on a beyblading team that considered to be well-known worldwide.

As the two continue walking together side by side, Ninel looked around to see how joyous the Russian city was today. It was two days after Valentine's Day, but still it was great that she was able to enjoy with a very close friend of hers. Dashan on the other hand looked over at the reddish-brown haired Eurasian once more and noticed that soft yet beautiful smile she had on her face. The Rock Zurafa wielder smiled back as saw Ninel smiling and it was always nice to see her when she was like that. By that, he meant seeing her happy and smiling. He even recalled a particular memory that changed Ninel's personality two years ago. Dashan never had seen Ninel acted so depressed and out of the blue before.

* * *

" _So how is Ninel doing Claudia?" I asked her older stepsister._

 _All she could say was, "That last battle huh… It bring a toll on her not just physically, but also mentally. She hasn't been herself lately and she even couldn't pick her beyblade once again."_

 _"Its that bad huh? I didn't expect that all and I don't even know if she even wants to talk to me," I replied._

 _It had been about two weeks since the ordeal of the last battle and it did bring a number for some. Cayetana ended up leaving Chris behind and decided to take a long vacation to somewhere completely unknown. As for Idris, he decided to head of to the United States to stay over there for a unknown amount of time with fellow relatives. Claudia seemed to be pulling through even she managed to break an arm in the process of saving Ninel. The threat these bladers face was definitely dangerous and at least they and the other beybladers were alright were alright. I wasn't sure about Ninel though. After hearing about her condition, the only thing I did was think about her and her condition._

 _Claudia noticed the concerned expression I had on my face and it wasn't a surprise at all. I walked over towards the room on the left and I lightly knocked the ivory and royal blue door in front of me._

 _"Ninel, do you mind if I come in?" I asked through the other side of the door._

 _An uncertain voice replied, "Sure thing I guess…"_

 _The tone of her voice was different as I noticed that she wasn't feeling the usual confident self of hers. I don't know if that was expected of her or not, but I do believe that everyone had their own reactions and feelings after that battle. In Ninel's case, it seemed that it has made her feel broken. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her again, but I knew that I needed to talk to her though. Maybe if we can talk for a little bit even it was small chat, I would feel that it was efficient enough though. I slowly opened the door and I approached my friend's room. Ninel stood there with a cast on her right arm and bandages that were on her left arm and also her abdomen, but it was concealed the tank top she wore. Her reddish-brown hair now reached around chin length instead of elbow length. She turned her head over and I noticed the gleam from her goldenrod eyes were nonexistent. I noticed as she stared at with a emotionless expression her face. Seeing her that way made me feel uncomfortable and I questioned if Ninel was the same blader I met two years ago._

* * *

"You know something… I'm glad that you're alright and doing better than ever Ninel," commented Dashan.

The Eurasian replied, "I guess that moment from two years still roams in your mind, but then again I should be glad that I was able to recover both physically and mentally."

"Yeah and you should know that I will be there by your side whenever you fall or get hurt," stated the Rock Zurafa wielder.

She stated as she dug her hands into her coat pocket, "Stop with the cheesy quotes Dashan and I know what is going through that mind of yours."

"You do?" wondered the Chinese blader to his friend.

Ninel stated, "Maybe, but I don't want to say what is though."

The Abyssal Delphin smiled for the moment until she placed her gloved left hand onto the older man's gloved right hand. She held onto his has with a confident look on her face. As for the Beylin Temple blader, his cheeks began to spot a rosy pink color for a quick moment. The warmth of Ninel's gloved hand brought more warmth toward his own gloved hand. Dashan smiled lightly as he grabbed on to the Eurasian's hand with a bit more confidence. As the young adults continued to walk together, Ninel looked around and noticed a café that was nearby. It was still early in the morning and it would be nice to grab a small bite to eat.

"Are you hungry Ninel?" he asked her.

Ninel commented, "It's just I haven't ate breakfast and I don't know if you ate though."

"No that is fine and I don't mind grabbing a bite to eat as well. Let's go that café that is near by," suggested Dashan.

She nodded as a response and she followed Dashan into the café that was nearby. The young adults decided to have their breakfast on the go as they didn't wanted to be late for their ice skating trip. Ninel ordered a couple of strawberry and blackberry filled blinis along with two cups of black teas to have on the go. It was easier that way to eat their food on the go as they headed to the ice skating rink. As Ninel was about to head out, a beyblade charged at her and immediately Dashan pulled Ninel out of the way and caught the beyblade just in the nick of time. The Eurasian blader stared directly into those russet brown eyes of hers while Dashan crossed his arms with an easily annoyed expression on his face.

"Seriously you have stalking issues and I will report to the authorities regarding this. What you are doing is not just putting Dashan and I at risk, but yourself as well," calmly stated Ninel.

Lixue replied, "I don't get you at all… Out all people in the world, he chose an average pretty rich girl to be with as a friend."

"And I don't get you stalking the two of us whenever we are hanging out," Ninel retorted.

Dashan commented, "Ninel does bring up a good point and I don't understand how did you know about me being here in the first place."

"I don't reveal my sources to anyone, but maybe we can go out as a date if you like. Leave this rich girl so the two of us can hang out," seductively said the twenty year old Chinese blader.

Goldenrod eyes looked disgusted as Lixue tried to seduce Dashan to go with her. She didn't understand why was she always in the way whenever she hung out with Dashan. Maybe this was a complete mistake on her part until Dashan noticed that frown on Ninel's face. He noticed that the Eurasian young lady was very uncomfortable being with Lixue and he could understand that. The Rock Zurafa blader closed those emerald eyes of his and he took a deep breath. There was one way to settle it and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Lixie, but I can't accept the offer in anyway and Ninel and I are actually engaged. Yes, Ninel and I are getting married," lied Dashan.

Ninel noticed the tone in his voice as she heard the lie. This was actually funny in her opinion and she knew she had to go with it for a while. As for Lixue, her jaw dropped and her intense dark brown eyes of her widen immediately after hearing that shocking news. Ninel then moved closer to Dashan as the Rock Zurafa wielder pulled her towards him. A convincing smile appeared on her face as she looked endearing at him.

She commented, "That is true of course as Dashan proposed me while we were in café. Everyone cheered on his as I accepted the engagement ring, which I couldn't put on due to the cold weather."

"No way… You are marrying this bitch!" yelled Lixue.

The Rock Zurafa wielder stated, "Yes I am marrying Ninel, which is her name of course. We will tell once more, please do not attempt to stalk us again or we will call the authorities."

The blue-violet haired Chinese blader and stalker scoffed as she stormed down the snowy streets of Saint Petersburg. Dashan and Ninel looked over at each as they wondered why did actually did something that was unexpected and downright wrong. As they looked each other eye to eye, a smile appeared on Ninel's face for moment before she placed her lips on Dashan's lips. His emerald eyes widen as he felt her soft and delicate lips on top of his. It was the second time that they kissed during the four years they have known each other. The first time was during that time in Marignane. As she pulled away from the Chinese blader, she noticed the stunned expression his face.

"Are you okay Dashan?" she asked him.

Dashan asked her back, "Why did you kiss me?"

"To be honest, I never wanted to say this to you because I was afraid that you think that I was crazy just like Lixue, but I really do love you and I appreciate what you have done for me for those last four years. I never gave it much thought until you replied back to that e-mail I sent you, which confirmed that you were going to be Saint Petersburg as well. You are a very special person and I wanted to find the right time to do so," stated Ninel.

He closed his eyes and commented, "I see…To be honest, I never gave second thoughts about our first encounter in Haikou. Meeting you was definitely one of the greatest memories of my life and its definitely an unforgettable one. I do believe that we were meant to be and I promise that I will be by your side and protect when you're down."

She gently jabbed her "Prince Charming" before another vibrant smile appeared on her face. Dashan on the other hand also smiled as he was able to meet his "Damsel in Distress" after four years. It definitely took some time of course, but it was actually undeniable that the two of them were actually in love with one another. How will their relationship will go as the days, weeks, months, and years go by? Only time will tell course.

 **That ends the new version of the third one-shot from my series of DashanXOC one-shots. I apologize for what happened with original third one-shot I posted as it caused problems with two fan fiction authors. I sent them apologies to them and deleted the original one-shot from the site. I just hope nobody is offended by this particular one-shot in any way. There will be one more one-shot to go and that will be set around a year after Zero-G and I will tell you some more good news. I will be working on new MFB Story called "School Days" and also there will be a DashanXOC drabble series similar to an older drabble series I wrote which was called "12 Months". For now, read and review.**


End file.
